User talk:Moonstar10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Whiskers Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:37, August 13, 2011 Melody is in the Whiskers. Just make a page for her. Melody was born on May 20, 2000. Her mother was Fu Dog and her father was Kronos. Her litter-mates are listed on the History on the Whiskers Page. Aniju Aura 01:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Moonstar, I finally say you comment about Silver in the Lazilu. So you role play Silver now. Also would you like to role play as Clarabell in the Lazuli? She is a seven month old female litter-mate sister of Cookie, Cleo and Cactus. And there is Eva of the Commandos who needs someone to role play as her. Oh yeah you also wanted to role play as Joy Zappa. Sir Rock 09:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Clarebell and Joy should already have pictures but I'll add one of a real Lazuli meerkat for Silver so you don't have too. Sir Rock 23:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Would you like Tryan to mate with one of your females after he is done babysitting? Sir Rock 03:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait do you mean you don't want to role play here anymore? Because I need some people to stay if I ever want new mobs to form other wise there won't be enough players. If it is a computer problem we can wait till it gets fixed? Sir Rock 02:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay you can be a male in the Commandos. Here let me explain something about meerkats. Only adult meerkats babysit, take sentry, rove or mate, a meerkat must be a year old to do those things. Meledie is too young in the Whiskers to babysit or take sentry, she was born in February. While Clarabell is almost a year old, she was born in November so next month she can babysit and started helping otu around the mob. If you want an adult female in the Whiskers, you can be Shona, her role player had to leave and left her meerkat open. Shona is old enough to babysit. Sir Rock 06:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) That was a lie, on Meerkat Manor they made thngs up alot. Meerkat start babysitting at a year old however in Meerkat Manor they claimed that three year meerkats were still teenagers when in fact they were adults. Anyways next month Clarabell will be old enough to babysit. Sir Rock 08:22, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 21:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Who is Shade going to mate with at the Whiskers? Meerkats123 14:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Is there a female of mine that you like a lot? Meerkats123 17:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ask Head Boy if that's ok because his female Georgina is peegnent too. Meerkats123 19:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 16:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 21:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 22:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Manor Territory is updated Meerkats123 23:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You can be Niko but Spider, Aniju is a big Arachnophob. Try just being Niko for now. There are male meerkat avaibale in the Whiskers and you don't have any males in that group. :) Sir Rock 06:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you want Joy to mate soon? Meerkats123 14:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC)